What in the name of Sam Hill?
by werewolfdeeppurple
Summary: Recently, there have been mysterious murders occuring in a small town, and so Vash and the gang go to find out what exactly causing all of this. But what dose this have to do with mysterious dissappearences that had occured over three centuries ago?
1. Begining of the end

Wahhhhhhh! I don't own Vash! Why must fate be oh so cruel? Oh well, you'll like the story and no flames for this is my first ficie and if you do send me anything like flames these little tiny sirens will go off and break your computer screen! Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Let's start shall we? Chapter 1  
It was an average day on the planet Gunsmoke, (If you can call it that) and every thing was cheerful except for just on little detail..  
  
Meryl: What?! Milly: What is it Meryl? Meryl: (Hangs up phone and sighs) Well, it seems that the insurance agency has recently expanded its insurance claims towards death too. Milly: So? Meryl: So! Look, it seems recently that there have been a numerous numbers of unexplained deaths in a small town near here. We where just told to look them up and see what is causing them and start to prevent them from happening. Sometimes, I think they use us as body guards more than they do insurance agents. Milly: Don't worry Meryl! I'm sure that things will get better! Meryl: I guess your right (turns and smiles) we should start to leave. Could you go get the guys? Milly: Well, they just left yesterday to do the same thing. Meryl: (Quite upset) what did you say? Milly: They left to go to that town to solve the mysterious deaths and stop them. Meryl: Great, know we have to get there, stop things from occurring, and keep an eye on Vash. How can it get worse? Milly: (Looking outside) Well, they took the horses (Horses? Well, I forgot!) And left because of the accident that happened to their jeep just the day before. Meryl: What?! Vash, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD! *A good three miles away.* Vash: Did you hear something just know? Woodwolf: No, it must be in your head; anyway, it says that the town shouldn't be too far off, heah, what's that? *Ahead of them, they saw three cloaked figures about six feet each walking towards them.* Vash: Heah, they seem to be a little hot, let's at least give them a ride to where we're going. (Rides off towards them) WoodWolf: I don't think that's a wise idea. They could be out looking for that bounty on your head or something and I think they're going the opposite way for a reason. Vash: That's all in your head! Woodwolf: And you're a stupid, douhnut loving.. Vash: Howdy! Cloak1: Uhhh, yeah*huff* Do you have any water on you?*Huff, huff, wezz* we've been forced of out that town because they say that we've brought them trouble and sent us to death in a way. *Huff, huff, choff* could you give us a ride? *Huff, huff* Vash: Well, that doesn't seem too nice of them! We'll give you a ride back and see what we can do to keep you there. Woodwolf: Vash, you imbissile, you don't know who they are and you still let them hick-hike?! Vash: Well Wolfy, you only said the town was only this far away didn't you? I mean, what's the matter with that? Woodwolf: Fine, just don't come crying to me when you get hurt. Vash: Well? *Looking at the three cloaked figures* Claok2: Well, ok, just, we don't like to trust many people now in days because of what had happened back there. To tell you the truth, *All three get on the horses* they did try to hurt us, more like kill us, but we ran so we could be safe and nothing too bad would happen. Woodwolf: Like what? *Snicker* Cloak3: Like, I don't know, like what I'm going to do to you if you don't stop doughting us! Cloak1: There's the town! *Not too far away, Meryl and Milly still have a slight dilemma.* Meryl: What are we going to do!!! We can't get there without a car! Uhg, I'm gonna kill Vash when I see him!!! Milly: Meryl, your scaring me! Meryl: Sorry Milly but, he's always causing trouble for us! Milly: Oh, I wish they're alright.  
  
(Couldn't think of a thing.)  
  
What will happen? Who are the cloaked figures and will Meryl and Milly ever get some transportation? Stay tuned and find out! 


	2. Uhhhhh

Ok, finally up to chapter 2 in this very boring story. Will anyone just darn well reply?! Let's forget that and continue with this, boring story that I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ENOUGH REPLIES ON!!! Sheesh, here we go (again!)  
  
Chapter 2, Thanks and don't follow us!  
  
*Lets join Vash and Woodwolf at the town. (Brain dead today that I am.)  
  
Cloaked figure1: You can just drop us off there, we should be fine.  
  
Vash: In that alley?  
  
Cloaked figure2: Yepp.  
  
Vash: Ok, but we still have to.  
  
Cloaked figure1: Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Angela, that's Elise behind me, and Marisa is riding with that Woodwolf fellow back there that seems to trust no one. Anyways, thanks for the ride and if your exploring the mysterious murders like everyone coming into town, we've got it all covered! And those murders are way too dangerous for people like you to capture, just to tell you a little thing or two. Also, you won't get much out of these folks, they are way to afraid of anything, only that guy on the top floor of the old salon will tell you anything,. that's how we found out a few things that has helped us solve this crime almost to the tee.  
  
Vash: Really? Well, I think girls like you should not underestimate me, Vash the Stampede! (My brain waves start to fade here and there if you're wondering.) And I think I can handle a murder of any sort!  
  
Angela: Really! Well, I guess you can drop us off here and soon wait for that death sentence around here by that murder. Thanks for the lift! *Three jumps off and goes into the alleyway even father.*  
  
Woodwolf: Well, that was weird; at least they gave us a clue. They probably made that up so we would leave. *Sigh* If I found out that they were the murders, I would so kill you Vash that.  
  
Vash: Awwwww, come on Wolfy, the next tip-off is in a saloon, which means, tuna sandwiches! ( Ok, I know it's corny, but you have to give me credit.)  
  
*Well, as the two debates, Milly and Meryl have things to get to too.*  
  
Meryl: (On the phone) Yes, I would like to rent a car. For how long? ... Well, only about four miles .. What purpose? ... To find that murder that's been killing people in a near-by town... Yes, I see, well. bye and thank you for your time. (Hangs up phone)  
  
Milly: What is it Meryl?  
  
Meryl: They said that all of their cars have been rented out for that a few weeks ago. And that his only car there he wanted to keep there so it doesn't get splattered with blood.  
  
Milly: It seems like he might know something Meryl, should we ask him about it?  
  
Meryl: Well, we should so; I guess we're going to the car loaners.  
  
*Ok, I know this sounds stupid but bear with me. They are at the place car loaner thing*  
  
Meryl: Could I please speak to whoever was on the phone a the moment ago? It's very urgent.  
  
*A small, fat, brown hair and eyes walks in and up to the counter*  
  
Bob: That'll be me that you're calling for. What would be the problem Missy?  
  
Meryl: Well, you see we are investigating some murders in the town I mentioned earlier and we were wondering if you knew anything about it.  
  
Bob: Yep, I know tons of it. My Saloon owner brother lives and works there. Ever since those murders stated to happen, my brother started to call me every day to see if more bounty hunters were coming. He also told me things you can't hear on the radio.  
  
Meryl: Like what?  
  
Bob: Well, for one, he told me that the murders. (Interrupted by the phone ringing) Yep, What! ARE YOU OK? HELLO, HELLO? HELLO! OH, MY GOD! (Hangs up phone)  
  
Milly: What is it Mr. Bob?  
  
Bob: My. brother. Get into my car; we're going over to that town!  
  
*In that room in the Saloon, there is a blood all over the walls and a dead man covered in blood on the floor with a phone in his hands, his eyes holding a shocked expression, the only noise is the phone beeping and three cloaked figures in the back round talking*  
  
Cloak1: Thanks old man, thanks for boarding us, but we can't trust you anymore.  
  
Cloak2: Yeah, and about that immortality thing, we lied. See you in Hell! All: Laugh  
  
Who are these people? Are they the same ones that Vash and Woodwolf saved? Who will get there first and what dose Angela mean by what she said? Things are going to get hairy so stay tuned and find out the bare truth! 


	3. One more mystery and murder

Ok, finally up to chapter 2 in this very boring story. Will anyone just darn well reply?! Let's forget that and continue with this, boring story that I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ENOUGH REPLIES ON!!! Sheesh, here we go (again!)  
  
Chapter 2, Thanks and don't follow us!  
  
*Lets join Vash and Woodwolf at the town. (Brain dead today that I am.)  
  
Cloaked figure1: You can just drop us off there, we should be fine.  
  
Vash: In that alley?  
  
Cloaked figure2: Yepp.  
  
Vash: Ok, but we still have to.  
  
Cloaked figure1: Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Angela, that's Elise behind me, and Marisa is riding with that Woodwolf fellow back there that seems to trust no one. Anyways, thanks for the ride and if your exploring the mysterious murders like everyone coming into town, we've got it all covered! And those murders are way too dangerous for people like you to capture, just to tell you a little thing or two. Also, you won't get much out of these folks, they are way to afraid of anything, only that guy on the top floor of the old salon will tell you anything,. that's how we found out a few things that has helped us solve this crime almost to the tee.  
  
Vash: Really? Well, I think girls like you should not underestimate me, Vash the Stampede! (My brain waves start to fade here and there if you're wondering.) And I think I can handle a murder of any sort!  
  
Angela: Really! Well, I guess you can drop us off here and soon wait for that death sentence around here by that murder. Thanks for the lift! *Three jumps off and goes into the alleyway even father.*  
  
Woodwolf: Well, that was weird; at least they gave us a clue. They probably made that up so we would leave. *Sigh* If I found out that they were the murders, I would so kill you Vash that.  
  
Vash: Awwwww, come on Wolfy, the next tip-off is in a saloon, which means, tuna sandwiches! ( Ok, I know it's corny, but you have to give me credit.)  
  
*Well, as the two debates, Milly and Meryl have things to get to too.*  
  
Meryl: (On the phone) Yes, I would like to rent a car. For how long? ... Well, only about four miles .. What purpose? ... To find that murder that's been killing people in a near-by town... Yes, I see, well. bye and thank you for your time. (Hangs up phone)  
  
Milly: What is it Meryl?  
  
Meryl: They said that all of their cars have been rented out for that a few weeks ago. And that his only car there he wanted to keep there so it doesn't get splattered with blood.  
  
Milly: It seems like he might know something Meryl, should we ask him about it?  
  
Meryl: Well, we should so; I guess we're going to the car loaners.  
  
*Ok, I know this sounds stupid but bear with me. They are at the place car loaner thing*  
  
Meryl: Could I please speak to whoever was on the phone a the moment ago? It's very urgent.  
  
*A small, fat, brown hair and eyes walks in and up to the counter*  
  
Bob: That'll be me that you're calling for. What would be the problem Missy?  
  
Meryl: Well, you see we are investigating some murders in the town I mentioned earlier and we were wondering if you knew anything about it.  
  
Bob: Yep, I know tons of it. My Saloon owner brother lives and works there. Ever since those murders stated to happen, my brother started to call me every day to see if more bounty hunters were coming. He also told me things you can't hear on the radio.  
  
Meryl: Like what?  
  
Bob: Well, for one, he told me that the murders. (Interrupted by the phone ringing) Yep, What! ARE YOU OK? HELLO, HELLO? HELLO! OH, MY GOD! (Hangs up phone)  
  
Milly: What is it Mr. Bob?  
  
Bob: My. brother. Get into my car; we're going over to that town!  
  
*In that room in the Saloon, there is a blood all over the walls and a dead man covered in blood on the floor with a phone in his hands, his eyes holding a shocked expression, the only noise is the phone beeping and three cloaked figures in the back round talking*  
  
Cloak1: Thanks old man, thanks for boarding us, but we can't trust you anymore.  
  
Cloak2: Yeah, and about that immortality thing, we lied. See you in Hell! All: Laugh  
  
Who are these people? Are they the same ones that Vash and Woodwolf saved? Who will get there first and what dose Angela mean by what she said? Things are going to get hairy so stay tuned and find out the bare truth! 


End file.
